Love and Revenge
by Rain Ghost
Summary: [A Jak II fic. Min spoilers] A Krimzon Gaurd is sent into the Metal-Head war, and killed. Hisgirlfriend swears to kill the Dark Warrior
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: **Hey people! Sarah here. Author of the Mary-Sue-filled Urban Jungle._ I'm back, with a new story. Technically, this a Jak II fic, based not on the main characters, but on a Krimzon Guard, Lakken, and his revengeful girlfriend, Syrian. 

**Summary:** ..Uh, a Krimzon Guard, is sent to the Metal-Head war. Takes place when Jak escapes. Syrian vows to kill him.and..yeah. 

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except Syrian and Lakken and the little ball of fuzz, Pin(tel) (ROCK ON, POTC! Hey, next fic. POTC, Jak II style). One day, I shall own Naughty Dog, and Jak..^^

**_--~--_**__

_Hora-quan. Those words poison me, sicken me. Hora-quan. The Metal-Heads. Curse them._

"Are you coming back?"

"Yes. Of course."

"When?" 

"When it's all over."

I stand in outside the gates, leading beyond the shields. I cling desperately to Lakken. I don't want him to leave, again. But I know he has to. It hurts, really. He looks down at me, with deep, brown eyes, smiling, but crying. He holds my face in his hands and wipes away my tears.

"Shush. The war will end, and I'll return, carrying the Metal-Head Leader's head, just for you." He smiles warmly, but I can tell he doesn't want to leave either. He curses the Baron. Baron Praxis. 

"But can't they send that 'Dark Warrior' into the war?" I ask, plead, my eyes blurred, but I know the answer. It's painful to speak. My throat is dry from all my wailing for hours before, when we first heard the news. 

"He's gone. He broke through the security systems and killed some guards, remember?" 

The siren wails, and the Guard begin falling in line, guns prepped. 

"Be brave, my dear Syrian. I love you," he sighs, and puts a large hand on my slender shoulder.

The war is starting. I sniffle once, and Lake's hand wipes away my tears again. The siren howls again, and without warning, he pulls me close. We share a passionate kiss, and he leaves. I stand transfixed, my hand on the chain around my neck. He pulls on his mask, and leaves. Loud clunks fill the quiet silence. I sigh. There's a heavy burden on my chest, and I can't seem to lift it. He's gone, now. And nothing will fill that void again.

I swear revenge.

I swear to kill the Dark One. He should be in this war, not my Lakken. 

I'll kill him.

**_--~--_**

End Note: All right! Prologue done! What y'all think? Comments welcome. And, no, the whole thing isn't going to be written in this perspective, unless y'all think I should. 


	2. 1 Theif

**Authors Note: **Ha, thanks for the reviews, guys! Here's the second chapter, _still_ in 3rd person, but with a slightly different time frame-thingy. Yeah. Just read..XD (I also own Flea. I have a habit of introducing random characters that have no point to the story…)

**_--~--_**

**__**

_So, he's gone, right? But what happened before? And who is the Dark Warrior? _

It's cold, and I shudder inside my raggedy, old, worn-down blankets. I roll over, and off the mattress. 

_THUNK! YELP!_

I fall onto the worm-rotten wood, and wake up with a start. Pin starts wiggling beneath my bottom and yapping. I sigh and pull him out and give him a pat on the head. He yaps.

As I dress, and walk outside, onto the wooden planks of the slums, I think about Pin, and the Baron.

Pin, is a ball of fuzz, really. One of the Lurker dogs, but smaller. I found him wondering the streets of Haven City, and before those stupid "Krimzon Guard" crushed him. I hate The Guard. Praxis honestly thinks he's helping the city, by forcing us to live under scrutiny. I say Death to Praxis, if he never ruled us so harshly, there would never be so many law-breakers.__

"SYRIAN! SY!" One of my friends, another Slum-dweller named Flea, breaks my thought train and runs up to me, panting. He seems worried, and I grab him before he runs of the deck.

"Flea, calm down. Tell me what's so important," I set him back on the ground.

"Remember how the guard captured that boy, that green-haired guy, a while back?" He pants, and I nod intently.

"Apparently, The Baron, and Erol have been doing some experiments and injecting Dark Eco an-"

I let out a stifled laugh. No one can survive the Dark Eco. I look Flea straight in the gray eyes and shake him awake.

"Wake up, man. It's just a rumor. I bet you made it up."

He shakes his shaggy head furiously. He sighs, "I heard some Guard chatting about him, while I was...borrowing some food from the Bazaar," he furrows his eyebrows to glare at Pin and I, "Sy, You hate the Guard, I bet you wouldn't believe me anyways. You're too...just…eurgh," He turns on his heel and starts walking off. 

I do hate the guard. I pick up Pin, who snuggles against my cheek. I sigh sadly, and step off the dock, onto the pavement. 

Zoomers whirl over my head, causing my eyes to look up and gawk. Pin squirms. I look around. All I can hear are loud clunks, annoyed citizens and footsteps. So much to see in the City, but today, I have one thing on my mind. Money. I must find some change. Pick-pocketing, stealing, whatever I had to do, I would do it. 

As I entered the Bazaar, I noticed a small stand of fruits. I neared the clerk, and put on my sweetest, most innocent face, which was hard to do, considering I was dirtier than a Yakow in the swamp. We bargained for a while, but I wasn't listening. He turned his back for a moment, attending to another customer, when I saw his money stash was sitting atop the counter. Pin barked and I woke up. With a swipe, I grabbed the large swag bag and ran.

"I've got a 6-73 in Sector 6!" 

Oh, shit. The Guard. Perfect. I swear and curse to myself as I keep running. As I enter the dry slums, I round a corner, with Pin yapping at my heals and…

_WHAM!_

At this point, everything went black. 

**_--~--_**

**__**

**AN:** Haha, suckers! Another cliff-hanger..XD Next chappie up soon, I promise, just kinda dead today.


	3. 2 Meetings

**Author's Note: **Kudos to Krin for showing me the errors of my ways. The story is written in first person. Thank you. I apologize for not updating, but I bring 2 chapters today, instead of one. I'm still alive.

**_--~--_**

**__**

_Hey, I remember this. Lakken and I met in the Fortress. Ironic, isn't it?_

I wake up to the tortured screams of someone, a young man, in the chair outside my bars. I wipe my eyes, crawled off the bench and made my way to the bars. I stand for a while, watching as he is pumped with dark eco, Praxis and Erol hanging over him. I squint my eyes, as the chair is rather high up. I let out a gasp and nearly fall.

"The Dark-Warrior, Flea was right. He _does_ exist," I stare for the longest while, observing. When they finally leave him, I return to my bench and run my fingers through my short, black hair. It's so gritty and dirty. I shake my head and lie on the seat, looking at the celing. 

"How long till I get out? And where's Pin?" 

Something clangs on the bars; I open one eye and glare angrily at the guard. At least, I think he's a guard. I see a man standing in front of me, holding the keys to the gate. Some Guard, he doesn't even have his armor on. Instead, he has on a leather jacket with the insignia on it, and a pair of cool, green eyes. 

I sigh, get up and lean on the wall, facing him. 

"And what do you want?" 

He grins stylishly, like a fox, and twirls the keys between his fingers, "Aw, with an attitude like that, I could leave you in here for a couple more days."

I snarl coolly, and apologize. I can't believe I just did that. I _despise _the guard. I'm intently focused on glaring myself for apologizing, when I hear the keys clank in the keyhole. 

I look up and grin. But that grin soon dissolves into a worried glance, "Where's my Pin?"

"What?" He cocks one of his eyebrows, "…Pin? Oh, you mean the fuzz ball!" He exclaims as he walks me over to another cell, where a very pissed Pin sits curled up in a corner. He sees me and howls as I kneel on the floor and pet him through the metal. I glare at the Guard. 

"Let him out, Guard," I mutter.

 He sighs and looks at me, while turning the key, "I have a name, you know, not just "Guard," he twists his face up and scowls.

I laugh and grab Pin, who snuggles in my arms, "Alrighty then. What is it?"

"Lakken. You can call me Lakken and only Lakken."

I nod and take a mocking bow, "Yes, Sir. Lakken. Thank you for releasing us," and turn to leave. 

"You're welcome, Miss…"

I spin on my heel and give him a sly grin, "Syrian. Miss Syrian, Sir." 

**_***_**

_I guess I hate the Guard, but Lakken was all right. Not **all** the Guard are evil, right?_

The next morning, I was out again, looking desperately for food, with Pin at my side. I find myself in the Bazaar, again, looking longingly at some apples laying on a stand. I decide to go over and grab some, but I have no money. So all I can do is stare.

"No way. You, again?" 

I turn around. Lakken! I give a little snort and walk over to him, quietly, Pin sitting at my heels. He wiggles over to Lakken, and sits on his feet. I let out a little laugh. 

"I guess he likes you. Anyways, what are you doing here?" I ask, slightly hoping we won't arrest me again. 

Lakken looks at Pin, and then up at me and shrugs, "I'm on Patrol. Fancy meeting you here, huh?" 

I nod slightly, "Sure. Whatever," I'm focusing only on the fruit standing all so lonely on the stand. It needs company. 

He follows my gaze and lights up, "Hey, what do you say I buy you lunch?" 

My face burns, so I grab Pin, and pretend to sneeze, instead of blushing. I grin as he walks towards to apple and pays the clerk, then comes back to me, holding the fruit. He even shines it with his amour. I laugh and take a bite, "Fanks," I mumble and grin. 

"So, I shall pick you up at…0180 hours then?" He asks, staring at me gnawing away. 

"…What…?" 

He hangs his head for a moment, and puts his arm around my shoulders. I'm almost crushed by his weight, "I'll pick you up at six o'clock, and we'll head out for dinner. Just us. My treat." 

I whimper, but not and smile. A free meal, who _wouldn't_ pass this up, "Alright. I'll met you at Mar's Statue."


End file.
